Keeper of a Miraculous Adventure
by RedHeadWonder
Summary: What happens when a girl from another world comes to Paris in search of the one, the only, Emilie Agreste? How will Marrinette deal with a girl who stole the attention of Adrien? Secrets will be shared. Questions will be answered, all by an elf with brown eyes.
1. chapter 1

**Sophie's POV**

I creep around the building, knowing that the Black Swan is in there. I hadn't meant to hear them. They had been talking while I was trying to reach out to Silveny. I heard a voice, whose I didn't know. All I knew was that I saw the picture that flashed through the person's mind as the Black Swan discussed the location of their next meeting. And, thanks my photographic memory, I was able to recall every little detail, so I took advantage of this opportunity and teleported to the meeting place, when the time came for their own arrival. And so, here I am, crawling through mud, just to learn some information. I come across a window that has light shining through it. I tuck myself into a bush that is just below the small opening, and listen.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" I would recognize that voice anywhere—after all, I had heard it all my life. And Mr. Forkle did not sound happy.

"We needed her! I told Sophie she could come to know her mother some day. How can she do that if the woman is nowhere to be found?"

"Calm down. We'll find her, trust me. Emilie can be found; we just need to reach out to one of our human-dwelling members. They can question Mr. Agreste, ask him if he has heard anything." That voice. It was the voice of Edaline's sister, Dex's mom.

"Are you forgetting that Gabriel Agreste is under the impression that his wife has been long gone for the past two years?" Mr. Forkle says, with a frustrated sigh. "He wouldn't know a thing. We'll have to find Emilie Agreste on our own. Mention nothing to Sophie—she is not ready to meet her mother, let alone know she is missing."

Emilie Agreste. Emilie Agreste. Emilie Agreste. The name bounced around my head. That was the name of my mother. My real mother. The words 'real mother' felt sour on my tongue. Edaline has been so good to me. But I had to know, and when you mix a name and the Internet, you get answers.

Once back home, I get out my IPod and search for Emilie Agreste. And the first result is an article from 2016.

 _Emilie Agreste, wife of well-known fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste, has gone missing. Police of Paris are searching every inch of the fine city in hopes of finding this poor woman._

Although the article is in French, thanks to my Polygot skills, I can read it. And one word sticks out in my mind. Paris.

 **Author's POV with Marinette**

Riiiiiiinnnnnggggg*

Marinette jolts awake. Sleepy-eyed and clumsier than ever, she reaches for her phone, only to fall out of her bed.

"Mmmmmmmm," she grunts.

"Marinette! Marinette! You have school—you need to get up." Tikki says

Once she has woken up a bit more, and with a bit more persuasion from Tikki, Marinette gets up. She goes through the motions of getting ready for school. And before she knows it, she's heading to school.

"Bye, sweetie!"

"Bye Mama, bye Papa!"

 **Meanwhile, with Sophie...**

"C'mon Foster! You've gotta let me go!"

"Oh ok, you can go."

"Really!?"

"NO!"

Sophie was at her house, packing a small bag. If Paris was where Emilie Agreste was last seen, that was where she was going. And a certain blond headed elf was not going to stop bugging her.

"Awww. Coooommmmme ooooonnnn! Just let me go, I can blend in."

"Ha! Please, you would attract all the girls with you looking like..." Sophie motioned to Keefe's face "that."

"Are you saying I'm hot Foster?"

She glared at him.

"Okay, okay, okay. Down girl, down."

"Keefe, you know I can't let you come, it's—"

"It's for your own safety, blah blah blah. Don't try to pull that with me. Besides if you don't let me go, I'll tell Grady."

She stopped mid step. Her father couldn't find out, if he did she would never get the chance to find Emilie Agreste. And as much as she hated to admit it, she probably could use the help of an empath, soooooooo...

"Fine you can go!"

"Yay!!" Keefe jumped up and down like a little kid.

"At least try to be normal."

"Oh, you hurt me Foster." He puts his hand over his heart "oh, and why are you wearing... that."

" They're my old human clothes, though they are a little snug."

We use our levitating skills to descend out the window, and head to the cliff.

Once we get there, Keefe and I clasp hands and count to three.

"Ready? One, two... three!"

We jump of the edge of the cliff. With a loud BOOM! the Void opens, and we land in complete darkness.

 **With Adrien in his room...**

"I don't know Plagg. I think learning each others identities would make it easier to work together." Adrien says as he combs his hair in his bathroom.

"Riiiiigghhhttt. Keep telling yourself that."

Plagg makes his way to the TV and turns it on. And what he sees is not the best thing to wake up to.

"Uh, Kid, you might wanna come look at this."

Soon, Adrien is right next to Plagg on the sofa. What he sees on the TV is another akuma.

"Well, I guess I'll have to come up with another excuse for being late..." Adrien says with a sigh "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

 **With Marinette...**

Screams erupt from outside. Marinette face palms.

"Mrs. Bustier? May I use the restroom?"

Without waiting for a response, Marinette dashes for he ladies room. And opens her purse.

"Time to transform! Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

Ladybug gracefully makes her way to the Eiffel Tower. And when she arrives, she realizes Chat Noir is already there.

"Well hello the M'lady. How are y—"

That's when the sky opens and two teenagers fall at their feet.

Sophie and Keefe lay sprawled on top of one another.

"You know Foster, you need to work on those landings."

Keefe says as he rises with a grunt.

"You try transporting yourself and another to a whole other world!"

At that time, Sophie and Keefe have their backs turned to the baffled Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Well, maybe if I—"

"Ahem."

Sophie jumps at the sound and turns around to see two people in the most ridiculous costumes she has ever seen.

"Oh, hello. My name is Sophie, and this is Keefe. I've come here in search of a woman named Emilie Agreste."

 **What did you think? If you are lost that probably means that you have never read Keeper of the lost Cities, or never watched Miraculous Ladybug. But other than that please leave thoughts in the comments.**


	2. Keeper of a Miraculous Adventure

**I can't remember if I specified this or not but,**

 **Sophie-18**

 **Keefe-19**

 **Adrien-17**

 **Marinette- 16**

 **Keefe's POV**

Okay, if someone asked you about the stupidest thing you have ever seen, what would come to your mind?

Probably something normal like a new haircut.

But me? The stupidest thing I have ever seen is the getup these two people had. But, I have to admit, the cat guy had nice hair. Respect.

Sophie had introduced us a while ago and they still stand there. Their mouths are hanging open. What's their problem?

The ladybug girl snaps out of it first.

"Sorry, hi, I'm Ladybug. And this is Chat."

Ladybug? Chat? Man, humans are weird.

"Well it's nice to meet you. And as I said before, I'm looking for a woman named Emilie Agreste." Foster does not seem as concerned for their sanity as I do.

"Uh well—"

"Why?"

So the cat guy can speak.

"Well, Uh, this may be hard to understand, but, I prefer not to discuss this with people I just met." Foster says.

"Well, why would I tell you anything if you won't even tell me why you need to know?"

He has a good point.

The girl, Ladybug, pushes him aside and looks at Foster.

"Excuse my partner, what he meant to say is, what do you need to know?"

 **Sophie's POV**

"I need to know if you know anything about her location."

"I'm sorry, no one has seen or heard from her for over three years."

Well, that is definitely going to make this harder.

"Well, could you direct us to a place to stay? We don't have much but, I think we can afford one night."

" That's ridiculous..." Ladybug says, she turns to Chat and motions for him to follow her.

They walk to the other side of the tower.

"You know Foster, I never thought I'd see something as ridiculous as the day you fell in a pile of Glitterbutt's poo, but what did I know, I mean now, I'm looking at two humans in the stupidest outfits I've ever seen."

"Shhhhh! They might hear you!" I say "But yes, I agree what they are wearing is, uh... unique..."

"Unique? More like—"

I slap my hand over his mouth as Ladybug and Chat walk back over.

"We discussed it, and... you can stay with us. You..." she points at me "will stay with me. And you..." She points at Keefe " will stay with Chat."

"Seriously? Oh thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it." Ladybug says with a big smile.

Chat, on the other hand, did not look as happy.

"We were just about to head home, so, Uh, I guess I'll carry you there?" Ladybug asked.

"Sounds good." I may not like the idea of Keefe being somewhere other than where I can keep an eye on him, but, it's either this, or sleeping on the Persian streets, no thank you.

Ladybug hold out her arms, waiting for me to hold on, and soon Chat does the same.

"Uh Uh. I am not going to be carried around by a guy in a cat suit. Uh uh, no way." Keefe says

"I'm not exactly thrilled about the situation either, but she told me to do it, so I will, and if I were you I would hold on, otherwise, your girl might have a little something to say." Chat grumbles.

Keefe then looks at me, I give him my best 'you better cooperate' face.

And miraculously, he listened.

Keefe, grabs onto Chat's neck and gives me a look.

 ** _What?_**

 _You know what._

 _ **It was either this or sleeping on the streets, which do you prefer?**_

 _Streets._

 _ **Oh shut up.**_

I disconnected from his mind and grab onto Ladybug's neck. And before I know it, we're hopping from rooftop to rooftop. And then Keefe fades from my view.


	3. Common ground

**Sophie's POV**

I've seen so many pictures of Paris, so many depictions of a french fairy tale. But those picture don't give the glorious city even remotely enough justice. My eyes are wide with awe, the buildings, the people, the hustle and bustle of common Persians, all of it gives me a tingle that runs from my ears to my toes. And Ladybug, somehow, must have realized my change, considering what she said next.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Considering the loud and rushing wind, I had to strain just to get an idea of what she said.

"Yeah, it really is."

 **Keefe's POV**

What's a six letter word for completely over rated and stupid? Right! BORING! This guy thinks he's so special, he probably throws every girl off there feet, but I'm not a girl, and I'm not impressed.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yup."

The level of relief is extreme.

And soon, we land on a ledge, Cat Boy climbs in and drops me on the ground.

"Ow! Dude!"

He looks back, not even a sign of remorse could be found in his freaky cat eyes.

"Sorry."

I really don't like this guy.

"Claws in!"

A big flash of green erupts in the room, and when I look back at the guy, he has no sign of any cat ears, and his black suit is now replaced with human clothes. But that's not all, a small black creature floats around him.

"Woah! You have a kwamii? I thought these things were extinct, I used to have one when I was younger, but he disappeared one day." I say, I'm genuinely shocked right now, I mean, kwamiis are awesome!

His face is blanketed with complete and utter shock.

"How do you know what a kwamii is? And what do you mean you had one?"

I smirk, this ought to be good. I wonder how Foster's doing with her human.

 **Sophie's POV**

I love her room, it's so cozy. But very, very pink. And one of her walls is completely covered with pictures of some guy, he looks good enough to be an elf, I mean, I would think he was one if his eyes weren't that vivid green. I push the thought that my eyes aren't blue, and I'm still an elf out of my mind. I don't need any extra stress.

"His name is Adrien, he's perfect, isn't he?"

Her voice startles me. I turn around to find a wide eyed girl, one with dark blue hair, and a smile the size of Havenfield.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you heard me behind you." The girl says with a shy smile.

"It's okay, my name is Sophie."

"Yeah, I know, you told us, remember?"

"Right, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'm Marinette."

"Nice to meet you."

A small red creature floats up beside Marinette's head, and it doesn't look to happy.

"Oh, and this is Tikki."

"Tikki? It's nice to meet you. Is she the reason you change into Ladybug?"

She looks a little uncomfortable, but she answers anyway.

"Yeah."

I try to drop the subject, considering the fact that she doesn't really seem to want to talk about it.

"How old are you?" I ask, it's a normal enough question, right?

"Sixteen. You?"

"I'm eighteen."

"So... you're a senior? In high school I mean."

"Yeah, something like that."

Marinette offers a shy smile, her eyes begging for something.

"Sophie, I was wondering-I mean, I was thinking-you see the thing is..."

I laugh a little.

"Marinette, I think this is the start of a great friendship."

Her smile lights up the whole room.


	4. There’s a frenemy, and there’s a friend

**Keefe's POV**

"Well, you see, when I say that I had a kwamii, I kind of mean that I used to own a kwamii. I know, crazy thought, right?"

His face is priceless, he just realized his own stupidity and he now tries to cover it up with a smart remark.

"Well, did you know that when someone asks a question they usually want, I don't know, an answer?"

He then smirks at me. SMIRKS AT ME! I mean, who does that? No one smirks at Keefe Sencen. I REALLY hate this guy.

 **Sophie's POV**

"How long will you be staying?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, my parents are out of town but I don't think they would mind you staying here. You can borrow my clothes, NOT that I don't like yours, I mean they're colorful, and fancy, it's just that, well the thing is, what I mean is-"

"Marinette!"

She looked at me, blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, thanks, I think we might be about the same size."

She smiled, and I smiled back. Man, this girl is chatty.

I wonder how Keefe is doing.

 **Keefe's POV**

"You know Kid, you seem a bit tense, everything alright?" The kwamii seemed more amused than concerned.

"Plagg, you see the person, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that he knows what you are, and that I am Chat Noir, right?"

"Yes, and yes."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?!"

"Why are you so... not you?"

The kwamii flicks over in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Plagg. And you are...?"

"Keefe."

Plagg nods and then opens his mouth to speak.

"I have one question Keefe."

"Yes..."

"How is your French so good?"

 **Sophie's POV**

Before I know it there are shoes, skirts, shirts, and pants being hurled at my head. Marinette was trying to find me something more... human like for me to wear, not that she knows I'm not human.

"Marinette?"

"Ha! Gotcha!"

She comes rushing to me, carrying a pink dress.

"No way."

There is no way I am going to be wearing that.

"Awwww! But it would be so cute!"

She must be out of her mind.

"On you, but on me... just no. Do you have anything, um, less pink?" I ask

She thinks for a moment, smiles, and runs back to the closet.

While she continues to dig for what she's looking for, I look back at the pictures on her wall.

This guy, Adrien, he reminds me of someone. Blond hair, green eyes, and that smile. But that ring is what really puts me off, I've seen it somewhere... then it hits me. This guy is, what was it, Chat Noir?

"Found them!"

I wonder if Marinette knows.

"Found what?"

I turn around to see Marinette holding a pair of jeans, ones that have tons of holes, is that a new thing? I look and see a black T-shirt and a black headband in the other hand.

"Much better. Thank you."

I take the clothes from her and lay them on a near by desk.

"In the morning, I'll be going to school, would you like to come?"

That would give me a chance to look for Emilie Agreste.

"Yeah, that would be fun!"

"Okay" Marinette says, with a wide smile, "you're two grades higher than me, but I'm sure Mr. Damocles wouldn't mind you hanging out with me, since you're new and all."

"I hope so."

She, once again, walks back to the closet and comes back with a sleeping bag.

"Would you rather take the floor or my bed?"

I can't take her bed, now can I?

"I'll take the floor." I say with a smile

"Are you sure Sophie?"

"Yeah, thanks anyway Marinette."

"Don't worry about it."

Marinette goes through the motions of getting ready for bed, she gives me a tooth brush and lends me a pair of pajamas, pink ones, of course. I'm just thankful that I grew taller since I was her age, otherwise, these pajama bottoms would be way to long.

As I lay, trying to sleep, I think of Adrien and Chat Noir being one in the same.

"Hey Marinette?"

She didn't answer, I guess she's already asleep.


	5. School day!

**Sophie's POV**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _An alarm clock!? I HATE alarm clocks. They used to ruin the_ _best and most peaceful part of my life. Leaving behind alarm clocks was one of the best things about moving to the Lost Cities._

 _I sit up, and press the button on the alarm clock, silencing it. On the count of three I'll get up. One. Two. Two and a half. Two and three quarters...three. I struggle out of the sleeping bag, and turn around to see Marinette. She slept right through the alarm?! H-how?_

 _I smirk._

 _Ha. I have an idea. I slowly creep to the side of her bed, and leap into the air, landing on top of her._

 _She wakes with a start._

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD!" I yell

 _Her grunts and protests are extremely evident as she sits up, now, mind you, I'm still sitting on her._

"Sophie?" She asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yup! It's time to get up! Now come on!"

 _I get up, pulling her along with me._

"Go brush your teeth, I'll get dressed, then we'll switch, Okay?"

"Mmhm..."

 _She stumbles into the bathroom. Wow. Mornings are not this girl's friend._

 _Right. Time to get dressed._

 _I go through the motions, starting with the pants. My feet may or may not have gotten caught in the holes a few... dozen times. But soon enough, I'm ready to go, I pull my hair back into a high pony tail, letting my waist length hair fall down my back. I use the headband to push back the additional stray hairs and head for the bathroom door. Just as I'm about to knock, Marinette comes out. Her eyes widen with shock._

"Wow! Sophie! You're so pretty! Last night it was harder to tell but, your eyes, they're so bright, and big. And your hair that way just makes it more obvious!"

 _I shrink back at the compliments. I never have really known how to respond to them._

"Thanks! I like your eyes better though, they're such a pretty blue!"

"Oh please, mine are boring. Thanks though."

 _She looks down at my bare feet._

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to set out some shoes. Will red Vans do? Oh, oh, oh, I'll get you my red leather jacket too! Ooooooo, I know! I'll get you a bracelet too!"

 _She runs off, a huge smile on her face. Why would she want me to wear Vans? Isn't that a type of car?_

 _I shrug my shoulders and walk into the bathroom, luckily, Marinette had left a tooth brush out for me, she even put toothpaste on it. She's so sweet._

 _When I walk back into her room, Marinette is already dressed, and setting out many things on the bed._

"Oh! Sophie! Come over here! I found the perfect things to go with your outfit!"

"Okay, okay."

 _As I walk over, she helps me put the jacket on, and the shoes as well. She tries to put on jewelry but, I pass. So, now, I'm wearing my original outfit, with the exception of the additional half leather jacket and shoes._

"Come on Sophie!"

 _She starts dragging me behind her, and she pulls me to the door._

"TIKKI! Come on!"

 _The yawning creature makes her way to Marinette and drops into her purse._

"Okay, c'mon!"

 _And off we went._

 _ **Keefe's POV**_

 _I woke up to the worst smell I have ever smelled. I think it may have been worse than Gulon gas. But it turned out, it was just Plagg's awful cheese. How does he eat that?_

"Hey, Keefe! Hurry up already."

 _Adrien. He may not be as annoying as he was last night but, I mean, does he have to be that rude?_

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

 _We're heading to his school. Adrien has lent me a pair of jeans, a dark blue T-shirt, and a black jacket. He said that the jacket is something called leather. I wonder what that is? Anyway, he told me to stay close and to not talk much. Yeah, I know, demanding, right?_

"Keefe, we're here. Remember what I told you?"

 _I nod._

"Good. Don't forget."

 _I nod again. And then, he walks up the stairs. And, because I told Foster I would try my best to behave, I follow behind him. This is going to be a looooooooong day._

 **Sophie's POV**

 _High school. The place I had already mastered when I was twelve. It's not that I mind, I just won't talk. That way, I won't be thought to be a freak. Again._

 _Marinette and I are walking to her classroom, whispers and stares are thrown our way. I may be used to it but, Marinette, she shrinks back at each glance and voice._

"Mari, c'mon. Have some confidence. There's no need to be nervous."

"Well, Sophie," she whispers "no one ever pays attention to me. Everyone is looking and talking about you."

"Oh, they are not."

 _I know that they are. But, like her, I'm not a fan of the attention. So, I like to pretend they're not watching, wondering, and talking about me. I'm trying to make her feel better, make her think that no one is watching us, but some guy decides to ruin that._

"Hey. You must be new here, I've never seen you around here before. And I know I would remember a face like yours."

 _Is he really trying to flirt with me?_

"Yeah, Okay. I'm going to need you to be more specific, was that a compliment or an insult? Depending on your answer will determine our relationship."

 _This guy. I already don't like him. I don't know what it is but, something feels off._

"Fiesty! I like 'em fiesty!" He slips his hand around my shoulders, and begins to pull me forward.

"I'm warning you, let go."

 _If he moves even a finger and lower than my neckline..._

"Now, now. Let's go have some fun." He trails his finger down my spine.

 _THAT'S IT!_

I grab his arm and secure it over my shoulder, I shift mine and his weight and bring him over my shoulder, he lands on his back with a groan. I get down to his face.

"When I warn you, and I grace you with another chance, I suggest you take it. Don't EVER touch me or my friends again. I'll be watching you so you better not mess up again." His face shrunk back from mine with every word I spoke.

"Is that clear?"

He nods his head vigorously.

"Yes ma'am."

 _Ugh. Kids these days._

 **Adrien's POV**

 _I was just minding my own business, walking into school, when I hear a big commotion. I run towards the sound, Keefe trailing behind me, and the first face I see, that's being surrounded by onlookers, is Marinette's. She looks worried as she looks at another girl. One with blonde hair and a fierce look in her eye. Keefe caught up to me just in time to see the girl fling a guy, his name is Hayden, over her shoulder, as if he's nothing. Then she gets down to his face and angry words leave her lips. When she stands up again she flips her hair over her shoulder, walks over to Mari and puts her arm around her and they walk off together. But before they are completely out of view, the girl turns back._

"Oh, and if any of you lay even a finger on Mari here, you're gonna be sorry."

 _As they leave together, everyone begins to erupt with words. Things like, 'Wow! New boss on campus.' And 'She scared Hayden Lynem!' I'm honestly in shock too, but Keefe, no shock is on his face. He looks proud as he says:_

"That's my girl! You go Foster!"

 _Foster?_


	6. Realization?

**This is going to be a shorter chapter. I know, it sucks but, the next one is going to be rather long. So please, enjoy this small piece.**

 **Adrien's POV**

It's been bothering me for the past few minutes. That girl, she seems so familiar, I just can't pin point why.

"I mean, I knew Foster was pretty fierce, she scares me half the time, but that surprised me. That guy was huge! And she just moved him like he was as lite as a panakes blossom. And I know Foster may look small but, she pretty stout. I found that out yesterday when she landed on me after we teleported here. Jeez, that girl has got some muscles I wasn't aware of!"

 _Wait, what!_

"Keefe? What did you just say?"

 _His face crumples with confusion._

"Muscles I wasn't aware of?"

 _Moron._

"No! Before that! That's the girl you came here with? That's why she looked so familiar!"

"You really didn't remember Sophie? That's sad dude. Real sad."

 _I scoff and slightly push Keefe. Then, I take a deep breath and we walk in the classroom._

 **Sophie's POV**

"Alya! This is my friend Sophie, Sophie this is Alya!"

 _She said all of this with a smile. This girl. She is so happy._

"Hey, you can call me Soph. Most my friends do anyway."

 _Alya's face constricts with confusion._

"Where are you from? I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh yeah, I'm a senior at a school pretty far away from here."

"Oooh, Okay."

 _We all share a little laugh._

"Come on Keefe! I didn't push you that hard."

 _At the sound of the voice, Marinette's eyes go wide. And soon, she's trying to hide behind me._

"Mari? What are you doing?"

 _Wait. Keefe?_

 _I look over to the door only to see a loud and extremely upset elf. Although, when he sees me his eyes brighten. And he starts to run towards me like some kind of idiot._

"FOSSTTEEERRRRR!"

 _He soon latches on to me. And Alya, along with Mari, have their mouths open._

"Sophie, you know him?" Alya asks

 _I try to pry Keefe's face away from my arm._

"Unfortunately, yes."

 _Alya is likely fawning over Keefe's looks, although, I think Mari's face is agape for a different reason. I think she may have just had a realization._

 **In the next chapter we're going to see Marinette confront Adrien, Adrien find out that Sophie is his sister, Sophie is going to meet Master Fu, and Adrien is going to realize that he is, in fact, half elf. And that's not even all of it. So, it's going to take a while for me to write it. Please have patients. I wish you all happy days.**

 **Stay beautiful!**

 **Stay the perfect you!**

 **Love y'all!**

 **Nikki️**


	7. WaitWHAT!

**Author's POV**

"Wait...WHAT?!?" Marinette yells

Everyone turns to look at her and her distraught state. Including Adrien.

"ADRIEN?!? Your...your...your..."

Marinette just can't seem to find the courage to say what she's thinking. How can this be?

Adrien, though he may not show it, is just as distraught.

"Oh my gosh! How did I not see it?" Says Marinette

"See what? Mari, what's going on?" Alya asks

Sophie can see that this is not something that should be witnessed by everyone in the classroom, so, using her telepathy, she transmits to Adrien, Keefe, and Marinette.

 _In just a few seconds I will be making the lights go out, you are going to make a quick move to the nearest private space. Got it? On the count of three. One, two, three._

On he count of three, Sophie, using a form of telekinesis, causes all the lightbulbs in the classroom to burst. And she, along with Keefe, who is still holding onto her arm, Adrien, and Marinette, make their way to a janitor's closet.

 **Sophie's POV**

 **Inside the closet.**

I find and flip a light switch. And when I do, I see Marinette and Adrien just staring at each other. Which, I guess is understandable, considering they've just made a huge discovery.

And Keefe is still clinging to my arm.

"Keefe?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let go of me. Now."

"Oh!" He lets go "Sorry!"

Now, that I have full movement of my arm, I walk over to the dumbstruck teens in front of me. Putting a hand on both their shoulders, I take a deep breath and break the silence.

"Yes, what you are both thinking is true. Adrien is the guy in black and Marinette is the girl in red. Now, introduce yourselves."

 _Marinette takes a shaky step and reaches out her hand._

"Hi! I'm Marinette Dupain-Chang, also known as Ladybug, Heroine of Paris."

 _Adrien, too, takes a step and grabs Marinette's hand._

"Hi, I'm Adrien Agreste, also known as Chat Noir, the other heroine of Paris."

 _Wait... Agreste? As in Emilie Agreste!? By the time I have my own realization, Adrien and Marinette are starring at each other, still holding hands._

"Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt but, Adrien, remember when we first showed up? And I asked you about Emilie Agreste? Now I realize why you were so upset, you're related to her right?"

 _Adrien goes pale. And opens his mouth to speak._

"Yeah... she's my mom."

 _Hold up._

"She's your mom?!?"

"Y-yeah."

 _No way, this can't be happening._

"She's my mom too."

 _Adrien looks very confused._

"I've never known my parents, and I found out just just the night before last that Emilie is my mom."

 _He drops Marinette's hand._

"What? No way."

 _I move towards Adrien._

"Adrien, I swear to you that I'm telling the truth."

"But, I'm an only child."

"So was I."

 _I move towards him a bit more._

"Adrien. I have a lot of explaining to do. I'll start at the beginning okay?"

 _He nods._

 _Okay, here goes nothing._

 **Adrien's POV**

"Okay. Let me get this straight. You and Keefe are Elves and you teleported here from the Lost Cities. And when you were just an embryo you were experimented by the Black Swan. And you are known as The Moonlark. You are a telepath, an enhancer, a polyglot, which explains why your so good at French, you're an inflictor, and a teleporter, which is not a normal ability in the Elvin world. You're a teleporter because you have Alicorn DNA in your body. Am I missing anything?"

 _Wow. I'm actually out of breath after saying all that._

"Yes, that's pretty much it."

"Okay. Cool."

"But..."

 _Oh no._

"Emilie Agreste is an Elf. Which means, you are at least part elf. That's where you got your good looks. Although, I don't think you have any abilities."

 _Wait...what?!?_

"So, welcome to the club, brother."

 _She puts her hand on my shoulder._

 _I have a sister!_

 _I'm an elf?_

 _This just got interesting._

 **Keefe's POV**

So... I'm sitting here. Or rather, standing, while Foster and Cat Boy have a moment.

I'm forgotten.

So is that Mari chick.

I'm happy for Foster. I mean, she has actual family. That must have made her day.

Woah, woah, woah. Back the T-Rex up. Why is he hugging her? And why is she hugging him back?

"I've always wanted a sibling." He says

 _Foster rests her head in his shoulder._

"I can't believe I've found biological family." She says

 _Cat Boy pulls back and holds Sophie by the shoulders._

"You know, you look a lot like her. Mom I mean."

 _Foster lights up at this._

"Really?"

 _He nods his head._

 _She pulls him into another hug._

"Thank you!" She says

 _I really do think they've forgotten about me and the girl._

"Ahem." I say, rather loudly.

 _The two jump apart._

"Sorry Keefe." Foster says

 _I shrug my shoulders._

"It's all good."

"Adrien?" The girl says.

 _He turns to face her._

"Aren't you going to tell her?" She asks

 _Sophie speaks up._

"Tell me what?" Foster questions

 _Adrien turns to face Sophie now. He hesitates but, he eventually speaks._

"Mom... she died. About three years ago."

 _Sophie's face falls. She looks devastated._

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yeah." Adrien responds.

 _A single tear falls down her face. I move to comfort her._

"Fos—"

 _Adrien's quicker, he pulls her into a hug._

 _I really don't like him._

 _When Sophie pulls back, she's her normal self. And Adrien changes the subject._

"Hey, where's Plagg?"

 _Marinette speaks up now._

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Tikki for a while either."

"Wait, you have a kwamii too? Tikki?" I ask

 _Marinette nods._

"Well, I guess it's time to go see Master Fu. Maybe he knows where they are."

 _Foster's face constricts with confusion._

"Master Fu? Who's that?"

"Someone who will be very interested in you. Just wait and see." Adrien says.

 _Well, I guess we're not going back to the class._


End file.
